Time Warp
by hochmodel
Summary: Seqeul to "Dancing". Felix knew that the "Time Warp" would come in handy on the best day of his life.


**I don't own shit. It's a sequel to "Dancing."**

"You fellas ready?" Felix asked Ralph and Vanellope.

"We've only been practicing for a year," Vanellope flatly stated, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Does she have any idea?" Ralph asked, pulling on the collar of his suit.

"Nope," Felix said, positively giddy. "And I hope she loves it!"

"I think she will; though I'm sure she'll be shocked when she sees that you even got the Nicelanders involved."

"It wasn't easy."

"This is a weird dance," Vanellope said.

"But you said numerous times that you enjoyed it."

"Hey! I like the weird stuff!" Vanellope said, throwing her hands in the air. "Weird stuff is cool," she exclaimed with a smile. Felix chuckled and nodded.

"And now, a request for the bride!" The leader of the band announced. Tamora looked questioningly at Felix, who grinned back at her. He sauntered over to her and took her hand.

"This another sappy song?" She asked through her sly smile.

He didn't answer- the guitar did. Dunaduna duna duna

"You didn't..." She stated, in utter shock.

"It's astounding, time is fleeting. Madness takes its toll. But listen closely," Felix spoke in a nasally voice, attempting to sound like the character.

"Not for very much longer," she retorted, beaming.

"I've got to keep control." He slid onto the dance floor, being cheered on by the rest of the guests.  
"I remember doing the Time Warp! Drinking those moments in! When the blackness would hit me-

"And the void would be calling!" She interjected.

"Let's do the time warp again...Let's do the time warp again!" Everyone shouted.

Ralph pulled out an instructional chart and tapped on it with his finger. With a completely straight face, he said, "It's just a jump to the left."

"And then a step to the ri-i-i-i-ight!" They all sang, every guest- Nicelander, soldier, and candy person stepped onto the dance floor, surrounding the happy couple.

"With your hands on your hips," He neutrally said.

"You bring your knees in ti-i-ight." They all laughed and played as they did the steps. "Then there's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insa-a-a-a-ane, Let's do the Time Warp again!"

Tamora laughed and sang, in that accent that Felix adored, "It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me! So you can't see me, no not at all. In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention. Well-secluded, I see all!"

Felix danced a little in place as he approached her. "With a bit of a mind flip."

"You're there in the time slip."

"And nothing can ever be the same-" She grabbed him by his coat and kissed him on the lips.

"It's a startled sensation," She said, breathy, looking at him with a predatory gaze.

"Like you're under sedation!" He happily sang, the honey-glow settled in his cheeks.

"Let's do the Time Warp again!" Everyone added.

"Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think, when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink!" Vanellope stated, touching her chin with her gloved hand in an attempt to look adorable. "He shook me up, he took me by surprise, He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes." She shimmied in her dress, making Tamora look back at Felix.

"Does she have any idea what she's singing?" Tamora asked, slightly concerned.

"She thinks the people in the song are playing cards," he stated, clearly amused.

Tamora threw her head back up and laughed.

"He stared at me and I felt a change! Time meant nothing, never would again." She shrieked, slightly off-key.

"Let's do the time warp again...Let's do the time warp again!" Everyone shouted.

Ralph tapped the chart once again with his finger. "It's just a jump to the left," he said in monotone.

"And then a step to the ri-i-i-i-ight!" They all sang, every guest participating in the dance.

"With your hands on your hips," Ralph replied to them.

"You bring your knees in ti-i-ight. Then there's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insa-a-a-a-ane, Let's do the Time Warp again!"

They all clapped and laughed as the song ended. Tamora bent down and kissed Felix once more. "You're getting rewarded for that, tonight," She said with a sly grin.

"How?" He asked her, completely innocent as to what she was implying.

"You and I are going to be playing cards in a pick-up truck." She trailed her nail down his back as she walked away, causing him to tense and blush.

Ralph came over to the lone groom, concerned about his stillness.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

Felix gave him a coy grin, his face still heated. "Never better."


End file.
